Whiskey Lullaby
by Eightian
Summary: this is a sad one. but i was walking home from school when i had this idea so here it is!


Y: So? What's new?

B: Ya! We heard you saying you had a new story! *Sinkers* I still can't get over how you talk in your sleep.

R: Ya, Ya shut up and do the disclaimer already.

YY: Oh. I've got something he can do!

B: Hay no fair

YY: Who said anything about being fair?

R: *Sighs* just do it Yugi.

Y: Ok! Raven doesn't own Yugioh, or Whiskey lullaby.

R: Yes sadly it's true. Bard Paisley owns Whiskey lullaby in case anyone was wondering.

B: Can we here the story or not?

R: Ok, Ok. Yeesh. So I hope you guys like this as much as you did Tear Drops On My Guitar. And a BIG thanx to all those who R&R It.!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami, Bakura and Marik sat at a table at Charlie's Bar. They all simultaneously (SP) sighed as they watched Joey finish his 10th beer that night.

_She put him out,_

_Like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette,_

_She broke his hart. _

_He spent his whole life tryin' to forget._

_We watched him drink his pain away, _

_A little at a time,_

_But he never could get drunk enough,_

_To get her off his mind,_

Yami got up from the table and headed out side just as Joey was getting off the stool. 10 and a half beers can do wonders to a guy. But Joey wasn't one of them. He staggered, but caught himself on the edge of the counter. Yami saw a limo coming his way and jumped out in front of it. It came to a screeching halt, and the driver rolled down the window and yelled at Yami. But Yami ignored him. He slowly made his way to the back of the limo as the window rolled down.

"And that was smart how?" Seto asked. Yami shook his head. "Can you give Joey a ride home?" He asked. Seto was a good friend of Joey's and would do almost anything for him. "How many?" Seto asked. "11," Yami answered. Seto nodded and Bakura and Marik come out side supporting Joey. "Puppy. Come on. I'll take you home." Seto said as he opened the door. Without saying anything, Joey got in.

A couple nights latter they were all back at the bar. It was the same routine, every night Joey would come here to get as drunk as possible, without it killing him. And the yami's would show up about 10 minutes after Joey got there. But tonight, Yami had a bad feeling. He watched as Joey lifted the last drink for the night.

_Until the night, _

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger,_

_He finely drank away her memory,_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger._

_Then the strength he had to get up off his knees._

Joey got off the stool and fell to the ground. Bakura, Marik and Yami watched him try to get back up, but he fell again. And this time there were there to catch him. He looked at them with a puzzled face.

"Who er you?" he asked in a drunken voice. Yami, Bakura and Marik looked at each other. Their faces all said the same thing: Uh-oh. They took him home and put him in his bed. They stayed for an hour or so before leaving. Then next night they were all glad that they didn't have their hariki's with them, for they all cried.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow,_

_With a note that said 'I'll love her till I die.'_

They called around and informed everyone about the news. Except HER. She didn't need to know. She put him through this. Seto had they funeral held at Joey's favorite spot. A big willow tree just outside the park by a lake. He and Seto used to go there often.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow,_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

_La la la la la la la, (x4)_

A little while later the hariki's were at Sam's Bar, doing the same thing the yami's were doing with Joey. Watching to make sure she didn't do the same thing he did.

_The rumors flew,_

_But nobody knew how much she blamed herself,_

_For years and years, _

_She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath._

_She finely drank her pain away a little at a time,_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind,_

_Until the night,_

"Well, that's her 12th one tonight. What do you think? Take her home now and stay with her, or take her home and leave her?" Malik asked. They all knew that Mai didn't like it when they stayed with her. But they didn't want the same thing to happen with her that happened to Joey. "I don't know." Yugi said. "Yugi, she'll be alright. She'll get through this." Ryou said comfortingly. They all knew she would mostly likely kill herself too. But Ryou knew it still comforted Yugi to hear that she wouldn't.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger._

_She finely drank away his memory._

_Life is short, but this time is was bigger,_

_Then the strength she had to get up off her knees,_

They went over to Mai, who had fallen and not got up, and pulled her to her feet. She was awake, but not for long. They took her to her place were the yami's met them. Ryou, having called Bakura, asked them to meet them there. "Should we just leave her here? She doesn't like it when we stay with her." Malik said. "Well then we have no choice. Come on Ryou lets go." Bakura said with sorrow in his voice.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow,_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life._

_We lade her next to him beneath the willow,_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby,_

_La la la la la la la (x4)_

They all cried at Mai's funeral. Remembering all the times they had saved each other. Whether it be from the Shadow Realm, or just plain stupidity. All the times they had laughed with each other. Then when she and Joey had finely started dating, she had turned her back on him. But they couldn't really blame her. She thought that he had cheated on her, and he had thought that she had cheated on him. They were setup and no madder how hard anybody tried. They wouldn't believe. They wouldn't get back together.

_La la la la la la la (x4)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

R:*Crying* Th-that was s-so-so sa-ad.

B: Well it was your own fault for writing it.

Y *Crying* yu-you killed Jo-Joey!

R: I know, but it had to be done. This idea wasn't going to leave me alone till I wrote it and I can't update on a weird life if I had this running through my head.

YY: Well other than it was sad, it was a good story. *Wipes tear from eye*

B: O.M.G. The almighty Pharaoh is Crying??

YY: Shut up! I saw you let a tear slide to.

B: did not

YY: did to

*continue bickering* Well that's all I have for you till the next chapter of a weird life. R&R THANX FOR READING!!!


End file.
